


Change Is a Difficult Concept

by Lepbunny



Category: Mob Psycho 100
Genre: Arataka Reigen - Freeform, I will add more tags as the story progresses, Kageyama "Mob" Shigeo - Freeform, More characters to be announced - Freeform, Much worse than Mogami and claw, Multi, My OCs are only here to ruin everything honestly, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, Spoilers too by the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:31:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lepbunny/pseuds/Lepbunny
Summary: Thank you so much Acronin for being my beta reader! I wouldn't have come this far without your help. ;v;Anyway, this is chapter one and I won't lie, while I'm not greatest writer I intend on improving through time to write this with the very little potential it has.





	Change Is a Difficult Concept

Reigen subconsciously tapped the pen against the table. The cool metal, making tiny clinks, as the ball of ink bounced around inside. The scared Salt Middleschool girl shivering in her boots. Fear and anxiety evident on her face. Had Reigen not been desensitized to many faces of scared individuals, none of whom stood out, he may have even wanted to try comforting her. But that would've been a job for a different Reigen. Reigen Arataka, world’s best (supposed) psychic had plans. Particularly work. “Miss...Usahina,” he began slowly in an attempt to get some information from the girl who had, moments prior been a humbling mess of mixed phrases and panicked speech.

“R-Ruisha, if you don't mind, Sir.” Reigen sat up straight. Now that the girl was calm, he could finally get somewhere. “Alright then… Ruisha. Can you tell me what has occurred that caused you to run in here so hysterically?” 

He didn't really care too much when she mentioned how she was stuck at cleaning duty. That's normal stuff. “I was walking down the stairs into the school basement because I needed to get to the janitor closet. My classroom gets so dirty and dusty after school…” she continued on, murmuring complaints and not even mentioning the moment that brought her to him. 

Reigen could only hide his irritation behind his gritted teeth. Wanting her to get on with her case and the reason why she was there. “Is any of this relevant?”

She looked up, mid sentence. She pauses a moment and takes a deep breath before exhaling. “You're right. I should just get to the point. Mr. Reigen, I was in the school basement yesterday evening and I had run into a kuchisake onna.”

The two were in silence for quite a few moments. “I see. How did you know that what you saw was the infamous urban legend?”

“She looked cold. Dead. Her skin was dark. Like she was decaying. And she wore that infamous medical mask my mom and dad told me she would. And- oh god…!”

Reigen’s brow raised in interest. He didn't believe it. He was about to con money out of a middle schooler. He'd call it a new low had it been his first. Which it wasn't. He listened closely. It was apparently dark, Rui fell asleep in her class, was assigned to clean said class, and ran into “kuchisake onna”, freaked out, ran, and that lead to this situation.

“I see. Ruisha. You must've run into a vengeful spirit. But fret not, I, the greatest psychic of the 21st century will lend you my assistance,” he commented. He stared at the familiar look of relief and elation as lights lit up behind her eyes. She gave a huge goofy grin as she replied: “Thank you so much, Mr. Reigen! I'd be concerned about what if I became one of the seven Mysteries. I don't even want to be the first!”

He waited for her noisy rambling to cease. The two agreed upon a time when the exorcism would take place and what the payment would be before Reigen sent her home. Leaning back into his chair, he sighed, feeling the desire to smoke after the long forty-five minutes of hearing some child complain about her having to do work. He'd smoked five by the end of the first fifteen minutes to himself before the next client. 

Morning had come, the weather forecast stating the day would be cloudy. Mob got up for school, following his normal routine. Having received the message from Reigen the prior evening to stay after school to investigate an urban legend an upperclassman requested, how long after school, he was unsure, proceeded his route out of his home towards school. Which urban legend, Mob didn't know. All he knew was that it was supposedly dormant during the day. He honestly prayed it wasn't that running old woman. The humiliation of defeat from someone's grandmother was unbearable as is with his current stamina. A second loss would hurt much more the second time around. Making his way up to the school gate, he looked around, a little skeptical. No trace of negative energy. The upperclassmen might've been mistaken in his opinion.

Like all the time Mob did and didn't expect, Reigen meant stay, even after Body Improvement club training sessions were over. By the time Reigen had showed up, the sun had set. The evening temperature setting in as soon as after school activities ended. Mob stares up at the dark indigo sky, watching as the clouds slowly maneuvered their way across the clear surface. Stars and planes being hidden behind the soft looking pillows of chemicals, the winter chill blowing in his face. Mob pulled his winter coat sleeves down so they properly covered his wrists. Looking up, he takes notice of his teacher, Reigen. Approaching him with a tired look, a girl slightly taller than Mob trailing behind. Her hair was long, tied lazily into a side ponytail. Her dark brown hair a mess of colorful hair clips, none that matched or blended well with each other. Mob only concludes that she may be his upperclassman. “Alright Mob, Ruisha here will show us where she found the evil spirit.”

“Um. Shishou, I sense no hostile or negative energy in the school,” Mob stated. Rui raised her eyebrow in mock interest as Reigen began to break out in a cold sweat. “I- I know that! But we still need to check since this strange encounter has scared and could scare more people…”

“Oh. I see,” Mob murmured. “I'll begin leading the way then.” Rui cut in, stopping Mob from finishing his thoughts. Heading into the school through the opened basement door. How the girl managed to get the locked basement door open was beyond Reigen and Mob’s comprehension. Either way, the two followed.

The school corridors were dark. The halls chilled from the evening cold. Rui, began shaking, trying to hide it behind her winter coat, the feeling of dread setting in the bottom of her stomach as she slowly crept up the lower basement stairs leading to the upper basement floor. Trying to hold onto what little bravery she had, she turned the corner to a set of abandoned, club rooms. Rooms that hadn't been used since her first year. 

She looked back at the two spiritual workers, staring in absolute disbelief as the older proceeded with caution while the youngest of the trio just followed as if he didn't have a care in the world. They weren't walking fast enough to ease her fear. Sighing, Rui turned back around and walked towards the club rooms. The smell of floor cleaners getting stronger the closer she stepped. She peeked in, relieved to only see a trash can and a few mops. Bottles of empty cleaners littering the club room floor. “I thought you said she was seen at a janitor’s closet.”

Rui looked up at Reigen, the obvious fear on her face evident. “I did. These club rooms, they were abandoned and the janitor used them for storage. Because the rooms were no good…” before Reigen could ask why, Rui let out a shrill cry as she quickly hid behind him,a large amount of tears filling in her eyes. While he wasn't shocked, he didn't really want to have the gross bodily fluids of any kind on himself. Especially the tears of scared fifteen year olds. He motioned for Rui to get back a little as the sound of small footsteps became prominent. Reigen didn't take note of the height of the creature, nor the hair. He's seen weirder spirits. What did register within his mind though was the shiny gleam of her scissors. 

Ready to cue Mob on whether to exorcise the spirit or not, he watches in confusion as the spirit falls over, a short wheeze and exasperated cough escaping from behind the mask it wore. “Uh...aren't you gonna get rid of it?”

“I...think that's just a normal girl,” Mob commented, awkwardly scratching his cheek. Rui only gave him a dirty look. Mob felt a cold sweat drip down the side of his face.  
“So who's gonna look at the monster, then. I sure don't plan on going near it.”

Reigen watched as Rui crossed her arms and huffed. He didn't care once again and the desire to smoke was etching its way back into his thoughts. So stubborn. Turning towards the fallen figure ahead of him, he approached the fallen student and crept down beside her. He observed for a moment to see if she was breathing. That'd be devastating if someone's kid dropped dead in the middle of a school hallway. Taking note of the rise and fall of the student’s chest, he stands up. “It's just a normal girl like you said, Mob. We should probably call an ambulance.”

As soon as he said so, he picked up his cell phone ready to dial the emergency number. The girl on the ground rolled over, breaking out into a coughing fit. “W-ait! Don't.”

He looks down at the previously unconscious girl in bewilderment. She pulls down her medical mask. To his relief, there's no angry, elongated mouth formed from a slashing. Instead, he is confronted by a girl who's bottom lip was quivering. Reigen wasn't too surprised considering the kuchisake onna was long since gone. He watched as the girl attempted to stand up on her own two legs, shakily rising to her feet. Her breathing was shallow and her face was a dark, almost burgundy shade of red. She held up her hands, which Reigen couldn't tell whether or not they were gloved, in a manner as if to halt him. “Please don't call the hospital.”

She was speaking in such a low manner. Reigen gave the girl a disbelieving look. “You look like you have a fever. Trying to brush it off will only make it worse.”

The girl looked panicked as Reigen raised his cell phone up. She cried out once more, a plea that didn't make much sense. Especially when he could literally feel her radiating heat. It wasn't the girl’s cry that he registered first, nor the sudden shock he felt. But what did register was the sight of his phone short circuiting before going dead. Rui shrieked and ran in the other direction. Screaming about ghosts and seven mysteries. Nothing Reigen cared about because right now, he was really in no way interested in hearing her when his phone was just broken before his eyes. Mob blinked, uttering a single “oh”. 

Reigen stared at his broken phone, a moment of silence passing before face palming. The resounding sound of flesh to flesh echoing off the school corridors. “This...this is a disaster! A travesty!!”

The girl straightened up right away, trying her hardest to apologize, but it was hard to tell when her shortness of breath only came out in elongated puffs of air. Reigen cringed as her condition reminded him of anytime Mob tried to run. Then again, his own situation was just as bad when it came to physical activity. He looked over a Mob who only stared at the girl. 

The girl quieted, a short cough leaving her every few moments, kneeling down and picking up her dropped, long since forgotten, scissors. Reigen blinked. What a weird girl. “I-I'll pay for a new one if you'd like. Just. Please.”

He stared as the sickly individual bowed, forcing out more apologies. Which was quite strange, even for him. He holds up his hand in a motion to stop the girl from trying too hard to speak. He was sure she was moments away from hacking up her lungs.

“You didn't do anything wrong. So there's no need to get so out of breath. More than you already appear.” He couldn't see her expression behind her straight cut bangs. The stringy look of hair gave off the impression that she was indeed some horror movie grade monster, but she was just some kid, in that school, who happened to have apparently taken the blame for having broken his phone. The girl nodded hesitantly. Reigen sighed in defeat. “Alright then. Let's go, Mob.”

He turned on his heels, making sure to say: “Take care of that fever. Who knows what would happen if your condition gets worse.”

He hears her mutter a few words of thanks. She looks up and stares at Mob. He looks back, something in his subconscious telling him to leave. He stared back at the girl, who didn't give off a negative aura. Though he did feel something quite off about her. In turn she stared back. The interaction was short as the girl looked down, fiddling with her scissors..

Seeing as the girl had nothing to say, he turned away, bidding her a goodnight, following after Reigen as he lead them back the way they had come. Reigen cursing the damages done to what little bit of a social life he had. Said social life being his cell phone. As the two exited the school building, they found Rui, crying her eyes out from behind the gate that they had all previously climbed over.

“Is...is it dead?” She asked, between hiccups and sobbing. Reigen shook his head. “It was some girl with a fever. It would be wrong to attack a person,” he commented. “Even if she broke your phone….” He finished, holding up his now broken phone in evidence.

That didn't appear to calm the girl down. Reigen sighed. “How about we call it night and all go home? I'm sure you're tired from a run-in with a scary individual. Twice.”

Rui nodded, standing and dusting herself off. She looked back at the school doors, sweating. “Whatever that thing was. It's not human! I know that for sure.”

“How do you know?” Reigen asked calmly.

“B-because..! Some of my friends recently died after being down there! After seeing what I saw,” Reigen stared at the girl who was trying to steady herself. Trying to avoid some sort of melt down. He would have checked his phone for the time had his phone in the previous encounter not short circuited and died. But that was a focus for another time. “It's late. We should discuss this in the morning, okay?”

Rui looked up, wiping her tear covered face, Reigen shivering as a line of snot followed her winter jacket. She nodded, before heading her way home, without another word. Reigen and Mob taking their respective routes home. Rui’s short walk home, cold and lonely without her friends. It didn't make any sense to her. But she guessed nothing made sense in a such a bizarre world that involved supernatural phenomena.

She looked out her window, eyeing the cold winter night. The school in short distance. She knew something was wrong. Deep in her gut. Three of her friends. Airi, Yuno, Chie. All having died in the same week under strange circumstances. Rui shivered, bile in the back of her throat. Pulling her blanket over her body, she sobbed to herself, crying herself into lethargy, not wishing to remember what she had lost.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much Acronin for being my beta reader! I wouldn't have come this far without your help. ;v;
> 
> Anyway, this is chapter one and I won't lie, while I'm not greatest writer I intend on improving through time to write this with the very little potential it has.


End file.
